


Thrown in at the Deep End

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Thrown in at the Deep End

Thrown in at the deep end, sex for Severus was meaningless at best. Just another hole, whether giving or receiving.

At worst? He shuddered at the memories.

Still, he didn't know any better and he'd seen how well "love" had worked out for his parents.

What was the point?

Severus should have known sex with Harry would be different. Everything was different with Harry.

The way _Harry_ moaned when he was sucking Severus off. The way Harry fairly begged to be fucked. The way Harry asked rather than took.

Letting his eyes fall closed as he came, Severus thought, _Rapture_. 


End file.
